


ghost of you

by justasuperfan



Series: time will not erase me [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, I’m sorry, i’m in an angsty mood so enjoy random depressing one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justasuperfan/pseuds/justasuperfan
Summary: The woman’s hands were shaking too much to be normal. Bobby already began assuming the worst, and his heart plummeted to the depths of hell. “I’m so, so sorry. There was...an accident—I—Alex, Luke, and Reggie all p-passed away a few minutes ago. I—”No. No. No.
Series: time will not erase me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965682
Kudos: 63





	ghost of you

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry in advance. also, sorry for writing so many random angsty jatp fics, i’m in a mood and this is mostly a character study so i can work on longer fics later :)
> 
> UN-BETAED
> 
> TW: death, implied depression

He knew something was wrong the second the rest of the band didn’t show. The boys weren’t late, they were _never_ late. Did they get held up somewhere? They wouldn’t miss the single most important night of all their lives, would they?

The crowd was getting restless, and Bobby wasn’t going to just stand behind the stage forever. He had to do something, anything. But where was the band?

That’s when he heard the crying. Sniffling and voices thick with tears, clacking footsteps approaching him. The phones hung on the walls began ringing like crazy, but Bobby ignored them to listen to the woman approaching him. She wiped away a tear and looked down at her clipboard. “Are you B-Bobby Wilson?”

“Yes…”

The woman’s hands were shaking too much to be normal. Bobby already began assuming the worst, and his heart plummeted to the depths of hell. “I’m so, so sorry. There was...an accident—I—Alex, Luke, and Reggie all p-passed away a few minutes ago. I—” She broke into tears, but Bobby’ ears were ringing too much to care.

No. No. No.

_No._

They weren’t gone. No, Luke was going to come back in and make fun of him and Alex would put a hand on his shoulder and smile, and Reggie would jump off the stage and give the biggest smile. They weren’t _dead._

The world began to spin and he was forced to the ground. A shrill dinging continued in his ears, his vision blurred beyond comprehension by a river of immeasurable tears. They weren’t gone, they were alive and about to walk in and rock with him. This was the biggest night of their lives. They couldn’t just _die._

“I’m so sorry for your loss—”

“Truly a tragedy—”

“I’m calling the hospital now, you can go see them—”

“What is your home phone number—”

He didn’t feel anything. He should’ve been in a deep depression after losing all three of his friends on the same day, but somehow he was just numb. There was nothing. He wondered if it hurt, when they died. Or if they felt like he did at the moment.

At some point, he’d been ushered from the Orpheum and surrounded by screaming and sobbing fans. They didn’t know the news. How would Bobby’s parents react? Or Alex’s, or Reggie’s, or Luke’s? What would happen to them? What about Bobby? What would he do without them?

He got to the hospital, but he didn’t know how or when. It was like watching himself walk through the halls from above as tears stained the floor below him.

The room they were in was white and sterile. Three stretchers, each covered in white sheets and surrounded by doctors. They were used to death. They had a reason to feel numb to a few more insignificant teenage boys. 

He walked to the bed on the far right. His legs moved without him willing them to. 

Despite the protests, he pulled back the sheets and saw Alex’s blank stare, ghost white complexion, and the dead, dead, dead face. That’s when Bobby was shocked from numbness and suddenly felt his knees give way. He collapsed to the hard floor and felt himself sobbing dryly. His body wouldn’t give any more tears.

He screamed. They heard it from whatever depths of hell they’d descended to.

He looked at the others. He didn’t know why. Maybe he just wanted to see them one last time. Maybe to confirm the fact.

They really were dead.

At some point, his parents and his friend’s parents showed up. Red and blue lights flashed in the windows and cast an eerie glow on the three uncovered, tear-soaked bodies.

When they said that night would change their lives forever, they really were right.


End file.
